Never is An Awfully Long Time
by supersmashkingdomhearts9902
Summary: AU: After Baelfire, disappeared in the night, Wendy became strange as can be. Horrified by her own shadow and shadows of others, his disappearance was all she'd ever speak about. Because of this, her parents placed her in a psychiatric home. Seeing no way out, Wendy is forced into a world of indescribable abuse and torture. And this is her story...


**A/N: Hey everyone! So I'm not quite sure where exactly this idea came from? But then again as odd as it may sound, inspiration has a nasty habit of finding me.**

**And as uncanny as that may be, get this – it tends to find me late at night when I should be sleeping! Anyways feel free to leave a review because feedback makes me day!**

**Constructive criticism is also welcomed but please don't be rude. There's already enough hate on the internet and I mean there's absolutely no need for anymore. **

**Nevertheless, thank you so much for taking the time to read this! **

**And without further ado – **_**enjoy chapter 1…**_

* * *

"Oh father you mustn't! Please just stop!"

Wendy Darling hadn't had much say in what was going on around her. She knew that her begging and pleading was pointless. At this point, not even all the tears in the world could help her.

It was dead of night and here she was, being dragged through the dreary states of London as it continued to rain above her. The thunderstorm was creating quite the mess? It was also rather loud?

"Wendy please, this is for your own good? This won't last forever?" George Darling's voice was shaky. His eyes, which were once a deep ocean blue like color, were momentarily blood-shot red.

However his daughter wasn't even paying attention to her father's state of being. The young girl with light brown locks, was too busy worrying about her own fate, "Father I'm scared! Father, please stop!"

"Wendy!" George Darling pulled his daughter aside, placing either hand on her shoulders before staring deeply into her eyes. Without saying another word, Wendy understood why and where.

On the outskirts of town lied an institution for troubled girls. All her life, Wendy had witnessed various girls of all ages - _from the smallest of children to the oldest of adults_ - be forced inside said institute.

So to know this was where she was headed was all together jus rather frightening? So Wendy did what she always did whenever the anxiety of it all got to her.

She closed her eyes and thought happy thoughts….

_**OoooooooooooooooooooooooO **_

It had all just happened so fast for young Ms. Wendy Darling. One moment she had been in the pouring rain with her father who looked beyond concern. Then she was being dragged inside.

Next thing she knew, she was being strapped on to a gurney and then they took her into a room where she was butchered severely with various needles. Sedatives no doubt, "They were so rough!"

After being injected with just about syringe they had in this mental house, darkness had taken over and Wendy had been forced to succumb to it. After all what else had she been expected to do?

All Wendy knew was that when she opened her eyes again, she no longer wore her simple childhood nightgown. Instead she was dressed in a patient's gown. A grey one, which made her feel hollow?

Her pure, white colored nightgown which had been hand-sewn by her mother had at one point just been a nightgown. But now Wendy found that she missed it dearly, "Oh…will I ever get to go home?"

Wendy, although she was trying her best to better comprehend why they had put her here, she didn't truly understand. And maybe she never would? If only her parents listened, "B-Bae really was taken."

"The shadow took him! John, Michael and I had seen it with our own eyes! But mother and father just wouldn't listen. They just wouldn't take the time to-"

Just then, the young adolescent stopped midsentence when the nearby door came slamming open. Walking inside was a beautiful redheaded woman. She had bright green eyes and a button nose.

She wore a nurse's outfit and looked just lovely. At first Wendy smiled faintly at the nurse. But what she did next simply horrified the young girl. Gripping on to her wrist, the nurse pulled her up coarsely.

Wincing in pain, Wendy allowed her eyes to go wide as she was forced out of bed and on to the ground. Falling to her knees, she tried her best to grasp what it was she had done wrong.

Why was this Nurse being so cruel? What had she done to deserve such brutality? The young teenager didn't know, and at this point all she honestly wanted was to go back home.

Wendy wanted to be in her bed. Safe, away from all the hardships this psychiatric home had to offer. Unfortunately though, that wasn't how her life was playing out, "Please stop? You're h-hurting me!"

The redheaded woman said nothing. All she did was lead Wendy down the empty hallway. She kept her grip on the girl's wrist as tight as possible, "You're an insane little girl! You need help! You're sick!"

"No I'm not! I-I…" she bit down on her bottom lip, silencing herself so she couldn't say another word. She knew there was no use in arguing. No one believed her and no one was going to believe her.

Bae was gone and he was never coming back. The Shadow had taken him to Neverland, and that was where he was tonight. Wendy assumed that whatever was about to happen to her – _she deserved it. _

She had been the one to go off with the shadow. She had invited him into her life and Bae had been her price. He was probably staring up at the sky right about now. Tears probably clouded his vision.

Eventually Wendy's eyes went distant. She disassociated herself from everything and everyone around her. Perhaps that's why she hadn't noticed when the Nurse had dragged her into a room.

Not even taking a moment to let realization sink in, the last thing Wendy knew was that the green-eyed Nurse had strapped her on to a table, and then placed some kind of metal hat on her head.

Then various wires had been hooked up to her body. It all pinched into her tender skin, Wendy was sure it would leave marks later. She wanted to feel something. She _wanted _to be afraid of it all.

But a part of her knew better. A part of her knew that once you entered the institution, you didn't leave the same. So Wendy reverted into her own subconscious, blocking out just about everything.

The last thing she remembered was the woman walking over to a large machine, and then pulling down on the lever. And then just like the lightning which illuminated the sky…Wendy felt sparks.

_Terrible…terrible…sparks. _

_**OoooooooooooooooooooooooO **_

Her small 8x9 room was cold, but she wanted it to stay that way. Wendy was in shock, and as ironic as that may have sounded – _the pain had yet to sink in_. Everything just felt so numb and abstract?

Her blankets were crumpled across her bed. She sat on the cold grey floor of her dark room and stared down at her bare feet. Wendy wanted to ask for shoes but she didn't see the use?

Surely, all they'd do is beat her with a shovel? That was only her assumption on the matter. Wendy didn't have any proof. But if the sparks had been her _Welcome _present, then what was punishment?

She wiggled her toes and traced her scared wrists. The machine which the Nurse had hooked her up to had left quite a few marks on her tender body. Specifically her wrists, "So many…s-sparks…"

The young teen was sure that the reason behind the torture was to teach her lesson. They must've thought Wendy was going to fight them. But Wendy had done anything but.

The Nurse had been the violent one! All Wendy had done was whimper and cry, all she wanted was a moment to deliberate. A second out of the asylum to clear her head…but what was there to clear?

Wasn't she supposedly crazy for speaking of Bae and the malicious shadow? Wasn't she insane for believing in magic? If her own parents didn't even believe her – who was going to?

Feeling as tears pricked her eyes, she hugged her knees firmly in front of her chest before burying her head into her knees. As the tears streamed down her face, she couldn't help but feel fragmented.

For once she felt shattered and cracked, and over all Wendy just felt damaged. Ruined both mentally and physically, she tried her best to just think happy thoughts. But not a single thought came to mind.

All Wendy could think of when she tried to remember happy thoughts, was her mother. She silently began to reminisce on every time their mother had sung them to sleep, or kissed them goodnight.

She was reminded of all the times their mother had been there for them. But most of all, she recalled a fuzzy memory of when she had been a mere toddler.

A true child nonetheless, but she was forced to turn away from the memory. For as sweet and adorable as it was, all it seemed to bring the young girl was strife. Painfully agonizing strife…

So Wendy did what came natural. When happy thoughts seemed to not come – although such an occurrence was rare _– _she began singing. And right now, Wendy had the perfect song in mind!

"_Your mother and mine__  
_

_Your mother and mine__The helping hand that guides you along__  
_

_Whether you're right, whether you're wrong. __Your mother and mine__  
_

_Your mother and mine. __What makes mothers all that they are_

_Might as well ask, "What makes a star?"__  
_

_Ask your heart to tell you her worth__  
_

_Your heart will say, "Heaven on earth"__  
_

_Another word for divine__  
_

_Your mother and mine." _

Once she was done singing, the young girl decided it would be best to retire for the night. After all she didn't know what tomorrow would bring? If they didn't kill her in her sleep first, that is.

"_Wendy what are you saying?" _A part of her was just horrified with everything. She was begging to act and even feel disgustingly out of character. But what was the poor child to do?

Without anyone besides her two younger brothers as witnesses, Wendy found that no one was ever going to believe her. It was like she had told an old friend once:

"_They're grown-ups; they can't see anything that's not right in front of them." _

Getting up from the ground, she somehow managed to make into bed without collapsing even though her body ached with every move she made. And then as she hid under the covers – **it hit her**.

She was trapped inside a psychiatric institution. And who was to blame for this? Besides herself of course, although it was her fault for inviting the shadow in - who was to blame for its existence?

_Magic…_

Magic was to blame for all of this! Magic was the reason why Bae was gone! Magic was the reason why she was here. It all seemed to root back to the same thing. Magic was something unholy

It was dark and sinister and brought nothing but pain. Burying her face into her pillow, she reluctantly closed her eyes stopped the tears from falling. There was no use in fretting over this.

She was already locked away, and for the time being Wendy would just have to endure the pain and torture which had yet to come. The anger and hurt had to subside eventually. Nothing lasted forever…

"_Except magic," _this was the final thought which had somehow managed to echo through her head. Being replayed over and over again, it was the last thing Wendy heard before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: That's a roll! Alright well I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1! As said before, feel free to review or leave a constructive advice? I'll take either to be honest.**

**Just once again don't be brutal. And don't pretend as if you don't know what means. Be descriptive when it comes to constructive criticism, otherwise it comes off as one big flame.**

**Either way, thank you so much guys for reading! You're all the best and I suppose Chapter 2 will be up the second I get the chance? Until next chapter everyone… **


End file.
